Shuffle Challenge: KKM Redux
by Lamia of the Dark
Summary: 10 songs, 10 drabbles. Written for a "playlist on shuffle" challenge. Rules inside. GwendalxAnissina pairing this time. Crack, fluff, angst.


**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.**

**A/N: Apparently I fail at counting because the first four shuffle challenges I posted only had 9 drabbles each... so I'll be doing new ones for each of those fandoms, with different prompts/pairings. (Gravitation, Sailor Moon, Kill Bill are the other ones I'll be posting a 2nd shuffle challenge for.)**

-- Shuffle Challenge: KKM Redux --

**Rules:  
1. Pick a character, fandom, pairing, friendship, whatever.  
2. Put iTunes or your music program on shuffle and start playing songs.  
3. For each song, write something inspired by the song related to the theme you chose earlier. You only have the song length. No pre-planning and no writing after the song is over. No skipping songs either.  
4. Do this for ten songs**

I'm going with an AnissinaxGwendal pairing this time. All drabbles in this collection are unrelated to each other. Author's notes in [brackets]

* * *

- That 1 Guy, "How's Bout Them Holes In The Moon (Butter Side Down)" -

"You know, His Majesty told me something interesting the other day."

"What?"

"Apparently, in his world, humans used to believe that the moon was made of cheese."

"... you interrupted my work just to tell me that?"

"Don't you think it's interesting?"

"People have believed stranger things."

[Of course, the first thing that plays is a weird song... I get at least one song that trips me up during EVERY challenge.]

* * *

Rammstein, "Bück dich"

"JUST GET AWAY FROM ME," she screamed. "I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE AGAIN!"

It was their worst fight ever. And he didn't even know what he'd done to make her so mad in the first place...

[And then I get THIS song. I officially hate the "no skipping" rule.]

* * *

- The Lovin' Spoonful, "Did You Ever Have To Make Up Your Mind?" -

Sometime around the year that Wolfram turned 20, he developed a crush on Anissina. He was adorable, and she was almost tempted.

But she knew that Gwendal would never forgive her if she did.

[A great, old song. By the same group that sings "Do You Believe In Magic?" and "Summer In The City". Short as hell though, barely two minutes long.]

* * *

- ICEMAN, "Shining Collection" -

_Kiss shining_

He felt the mattress sink with her weight as she leaned over him and her lips lightly brushed against his. Small warm drops of liquid splashed his face, and after a moment he realized that she was crying.

Because this was his deathbed, and that kiss was her goodbye.

_Kill me shining_

[lyrics in italics. This turned out surprisingly depressing considering how upbeat the song is.]

* * *

- T.M. Revolution, "Get Over The Rain" -

"Gwendal! I need you for my experiment! It's out in the gard-" There was a loud boom of thunder which interrupted her in mid-word, and heavy rain began to pour down over the Demon Kingdom. "-en," Anissina finished, all enthusiasm draining out of her.

The torrential downpour would ruin her machine.

[song ended before I could finish]

* * *

- AFI, "At A Glance" -

_What if I could go to sleep for days? Would you count the hours? Or would your restlessness comsume faded memories of me?_

Her latest failed experiment created a bigger explosion than any ever before. He was knocked unconscious. And when he finally woke, he had amnesia - losing memories of nearly his entire life.

Even though he couldn't remember her, he was impressed by her devotion as she stayed by his side throughout his ordeal.

She had finally found the courage to tell him she loved him, and she was going to do it... as soon as he remembered who she was.

[lyrics in italics]

* * *

- Weird Al, "Jurassic Park" -

When Yuri gave Anissina the amber with a mosquito in it that he'd got as a souvenir from a museum on Earth, he'd meant for her to use it as a paperweight, not to extract dinosaur blood from the insect and try to clone one.

Good thing Gwendal managed to destroy the experiment before the T-rex was fully grown...

[Another odd song... luckily I knew just what to do with this one.]

* * *

- New Bruises, "Homogenized For Mass Consumption (Or How My Youth Was Watered Down And Sold For Profit)" -

He couldn't remember much of his childhood that DIDN'T involve Anissina blowing him up in her experiments.

* * *

- hitomi, "I am (TV size)" -

"Oh no!" Celi exclaimed, looking at her carefully planted garden. "What happened? The Annoying Explosion have completely invaded the Secret Gwendal patch! ...hmm, but they seem to be doing well together..."

[This song is the 2nd beginning theme from Inuyasha, and since it's the version actually used during the beginning credits, it's only like a minute and a half long. "Annoying Explosion" is the nickname Gwendal gave the Anissina-themed flowers that Celi created in the "Roses" chapter of my fic "In The Alternate Causality".]

* * *

- Rammstein, "Eifersucht" -

He couldn't admit his feelings for her, even to himself. He told himself it was out of friendship that he helped her get out of the arranged marriage with Lord von Rochefort... certainly not out of _jealousy_ or any such thing.

["Eifersucht" is the German word for "jealousy".]

-end-

**A/N: Some of these turned out really short even when the song was long... I was writing this between 3 and 4 am so I'm pretty tired, which isn't good for thinking.**

**Reviews are love.**


End file.
